Never Again
by smile-lifegoeson
Summary: ONE SHOT. Kaoru has been abused for years. She is finally free on her bondage only for another man to fall in love with her. She doesnt want to. She doesnt want any man to have that control her. Never Again. Can this man, Kenshin Himura, change her mind?


Hello Everyone! If you are not smiling, smile NOW please! It is THE best medicine in the world :))

I have recently heard an absolutely horrible story of what someone I know saw in Vietnam, Rape. Of a young girl. That is just sick people. Sick! We hear these stories all the time and do nothing about it. SO I came up with this. Its not a war story or anything similar to that. But I have heard of Japanese gang bangs. Looked them up and have unearthed terrible things. I am so thankful I have never been in a situation like that and I pray that no one else will.

Here is a summary of the story: Kaoru has been working for Enishi for five years. For four of these years he has abused her sexually because she lost him a couple million dollars. And then a miracle happens. Enishi is arrested. Three years pass and Kaoru runs a flower shop with her best friend Misao who she knew before the Enishi problem started, she also knows the story. And every day for the past year a very attractive man by the name of Kenshin Himura has asked her out. Why? Kaoru doesn't know. But she refuses to be near another man, no matter how much she hurts Kenshin's feelings. Finally she agrees to date him, only to be in situation that wil lead to sex two months later. Kenshin wants to make love to her. Kaoru wants to get out. We find out what really happens in her past, as well as his.

I do not own Rurouni Kenshin. If I did, I would not be working at a shoe store.

And before I begin I want to put everyones ages:  
>IN ORDER OF APPERANCE<br>Kaoru – 20, 23  
>Enishi – 27<br>Sano – 22, 25  
>Misao – 19, 22<br>Aoshi – 26 (mentioned only)  
>Megumi – 24 (mentioned only)<br>Kenshin – 23, 26

* * *

><p>Enjoy!<p>

Kaoru closed her eyes to pray to God to get her out of this. She was laying on a bed, her boss, Enishi Yukishiro's bed to be exact; lying on her back with her knees in the air. Her hands were tied behind her back. Her chest was exposed and tied up around her breasts, extremely uncomfortable. Her knees were tied to her thighs where they connected. Her feet were chained to a pole that was hanging from the ceiling. Her ankles had chain marks on them from the constant tightening of the chains from day after day. And after four years, Kaoru could say that she just let him do it. She wasn't strong enough to fight, even with her father's kendo training for years. She was still no match for a man who was a head taller than her.

A noise snapped Kaoru out of her thinking. She tried to ask who was there, but there was a choker in her mouth that prevented her from talking and a blind fold preventing her from seeing.

"How are you my little flower?" Enishi asked in a fake sympathetic voice. She felt him stroke her thighs.

"I see my guards have already put in position. Unfortunately, you aren't wet yet. We'll just have to change that now won't we?" Kaoru heard a bottle being uncapped. He internally groaned. After a year of this, her body stopped making its own lubricant. So Enishi bought artificial to put on her, it's actually purpose was to intensify a woman's pleasure. To Kaoru, it was so he could fuck her as much as he wanted and not caring if she bled or not from how hard he was going.

She tried screaming as she felt the juice on her most private parts that he took liberty in making his guards make sure she was nicely shaved for the event.

"Now, now my flower. You can't make noise, that's what my choker is for. Its red, just for you. And you remember why don't you my flower? Because thanks to you that's where my companys finances dropped to!" He was in full rage now. Kaoru found out after the third week of him doing this to her that he was punishing her until she repayed him the 3 million dollars she supposedly lost. She had no memory of losing that much money. She even tried to look it up to see just how she did, but all the memory had been erased from the company.

"Now, are you ready?" She could hear his clothes drop to the floor and she cringed.

"Let the games begin." And he was inside her in a heartbeat and the only thing she could do was lie there until he was done using her.

* * *

><p>"..And as you all know the annual Christmas party will be the 23rd of December. Put your name in the hat for the drawing of Secret Santa next week and that should be all for todays meeting. Any questions?"<p>

Kaoru sat in the board meeting in a daze, Enishi had been eyeing her all morning, meaning she was going to be his for the night. Her hands began to shake, It had been over a week since the last time, which was odd in itself, and her period just started, which Enishi never cared about, he'd do it either way. A normal lover would, but he was not her lover. He was her rapist.

* * *

><p>'<em>ENISHI YUKISHIRO COME OUT WITH YOUR HANDS ON YOUR HEAD AND WE WONT USE FORCE. ENISHI YUKISHIRO COME OUT NOW. YOU ARE UNDER ARREST.<em> '

Everyone in the building heard the police outside. Kaoru looked out the door and saw about 20 police cars and every officer had a gun pointed at the door. It was dark out so she couldn't see very well. One man up front looked like he was glowing or something but she couldn't tell.

Enishi walked to the front and opened the doors and stood there. All the guns were then clicked at once.

"And what do I have the pleasure of being arrested officers?" Enishi was smug as ever. Even with 50 guns in his face.

"Enishi Yukishiro you are under for money smuggling, rape, 15 DUI's, unpaid loans, and your part in the black market of illegal weapandry." The chief of police said as he walked towards Enishi with another officer with a gun and shield.

"What makes you think I'll go without a fight?" Enishi pulled out his own weapon, ready to attack.

"Too bad you don't run background checks on employees."

Enishi turned around and was knocked to the ground by the head of the research department, Sanosuke Sagara.

"Sagara? What is the meaning of this?" In his rage Enishi failed to notice the chief and officer come up quickly, taking his rifle and handcuffing him.

"What? NO!"

"You have the right to remain silent.."

As the chief was repeating his rights off to Enishi, Kaoru let a smile grace her face. If Enishi was going to prison for everything they said, that meant she was free. Finally Free.

She squealed as she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around to see Sanosuke smirking at her.

"Happy now, Missy?" He asked before she threw herself at him in hug.

"Sano! What happened? How did this happen? What are you?"

"Whoa, slow down. First off, I'm a secret agent for the force. I got hired here so I could get close to Yukishiro and his employees to learn if all that stuff was true. Turns out that our detectives hunch was correct."

"But how did you know about the ra.. about everything?" She didn't want him to know.

"Cameras. Enishi recorded everything. I know. I showed them to chief then burned them." He then looked down at her with a regretful face, "I'm sorry, Missy. I wish I would have known sooner, you wouldn't have been hurt so much for something you didn't do."

Kaoru also looked down, then smiled, "So I didn't lose 3 million?"

"Psh, you kidding? Enishi lost that all on his own with the black market. He just wanted to blame it on someone so innocent. His plan was to make fake files and take you to court and all that mess. Glad we stopped him before that happened."

"Yeah, thanks a lot Sano."

"Anytime."

Kaoru looked up at the moon and knew for the first time in four years, that she was safe. Never again would she let a man touch her. Never Again.

* * *

><p>Three years had passed since Enishi had been put away. There was no need for a court date. The Judge had all the evidence he needed to put Enishi behind pars for 50 plus years.<p>

Since that time, Kaoru quit her job at the company and opened a flower shop in the downtown shopping center with her lifelong friend, Misao Makimachi. Misao was there through it all, she knew everything Enishi did to her and more. Misao did everything she could for Kaoru to make her feel better during that time. Even now, she never even brings up her boyfriend of 4 years. Technically they had been dating longer, but waited until Misao was 18 and legal to make it official. Kaoru could see how much he best friend loved her Aoshi and wanted to talk about him, but stayed quiet for her sake.

Kaoru hated all men. Aoshi and Sano were the only two men she would interact with, and of course their customers. She could not stand the thought of being near another man who would try to control her like that. Misao and Megumi, Sano's wife, had tried to convince her that if she told a man that story he would understand, but she refused to date. Even if she craved to be held in a man's arms and be loved like her friends, she would not let that happen. Never Again.

Currently, Kaoru was completing a special order for an elderly gentleman who ordered 50 red roses for his and his wife's 50th wedding anniversary. Kaoru couldn't help but smile at the thought of being with someone you love for that long and still have that passion after so long. As Kaoru was cutting the stems of the roses, she heard the door open and Misao greet the customer, obviously it was a regular for Misao talked a bit more. A few moments had gone by when she saw a bouquet of lilies was put in her line of vision. She looked up and saw the regular customer. Kenshin Himura.

She had met Kenshin a year earlier at the farmers market. They had reached for the same apple and almost knocked their heads together. It was a good laugh. And too close for comfort for Kaoru. They kept running into one another for the next six months at random. And one say he came with Aoshi to the flower shop, unknowing that she worked there. Turned out that Kenshin and Aoshi (and Sano) had know each other since they were five and currently worked together. Which Kaoru found odd. Aoshi worked as Sano's partner on the police force, but Kenshin was never in uniform. After that day he had been asking her out non-stop. She always turned him down, but that did not deter him.

She let out a soft sigh and smiled at him, "Hello Kenshin."

"Good afternoon, Miss Kaoru." Kaoru could see a light blush on his face.

"Are you buying these for a special someone?" She asked picking up the bouquet, hoping they weren't for her.

"uh, no. They are for you Miss Kaoru." His blush darkened.

She smiled, "Well thank you Kenshin, but you really need to stop buying me flowers, you buy me at least one bouquet once a week. Must be hurting your wallet."

He laughed, she loved his laugh, just not enough to date him, "No ma'am. I make plenty. And if you would accompany to dinner tomorrow night I'd stop buying you flowers." He oh-so-casually asked her out again.

"Kenshin, you have asked the same question for six months, and once again I must say no. I'm sorry, I'm just not interested in a relationship."

Kenshin looked dejected, once again being rejected by the woman he found himself falling in love with. He just didn't understand why she wouldn't go on one date with him. One dinner, that's all he wanted, was it so hard for her?

"Just one meal. That's all im asking for." He tried again

"Sorry Kenshin, maybe you should try asking girl who wants to date. But that's not me." She gave him a sad smile.

He sighed in defeat. He would not give up, but he would for the day, "You sure?"

"Yes, now do you want to pay for lilies?"

He looked at the flowers; he was so hoping she would take up his offer, just once.

"No. Let someone with a chance buy them. Have a good evening Miss Kaoru." He said bitterly and then walked out of the store.

Kaoru looked at the door long after he left. She felt bad having to turn him down, she had a feeling it hurt his pride more than anything. But one would think that after all this time he would give up on her. But as she learned the hard way, men were stubborn mules.

"Kaoru!"

"AHH! Misao don't scare me like that!" Kaoru placed her hand over her heart after almost having a mini heart attack.

"Why did you do that?" Misao asked with a look of pure seriousness on her face. A rarity on Misao's part.

"Do what?"

"Turn Himura down, again!" Misao was angry at her best friend for hurting Kenshin again. She had known Kenshin her whole life thanks to Sano who was her cousin. She knew He had a hard life growing up and in college, Aoshi and Sano told her, and for Kaoru to keep doing this to him was too much to bear. Unfortunately , Misao probably didn't realize Kaoru did not know anything about him, other that he was a cop.

"So what? He's good looking, he can find someone easy im sure. He shouldn't waste time on me, someone who wants nothing to do with the opposite sex. Remember?" Kaoru put her hands on her hips to make her point. Neither Kaoru, or Misao, realized Kenshin didn't know what she had been through.

"But he really likes you Kao. He really, really does. He just wants to take you out, because he wants to be with you. He told Aoshi that youre the first girl hes ever felt like this before." Misao was remembering the conversation she overheard; the men thought she was asleep when they talked about it.

Kaoru instantly felt bad after hearing that. She knew Kenshin liked her, but like that? She had no idea. She looked back at the lilies. She decided the next time he asked, she would say yes. No matter how uncomfortable, she would. Just once.

* * *

><p>It had been a week since Kaoru and Misao had had their conversation on Kenshin. Kaoru was at a coffee shop on that brisk September morning. She had just ordered when the door opened to a new customer who just so happened to be her red haired suitor. He gave a small smile when he saw her and waved as he walked toward her.<p>

"Good morning Miss Kaoru."

"Good morning Kenshin." She moved out of the way so he could order.

Once he paid her drink was ready and he turned to her and asked, "Would you like to sit with me this morning Miss Kaoru?"

'_If she turns me down this time, I won't try again. I'll still want to, but its not worth six more months of rejection.' _Kenshin thought this as he was handed his coffee and then turned back to her.

Kaoru could see a hint of desperation in his eyes as he waited for an answer. Why was he desperate is the only thing she could think of, and then thinking of her earlier decleration, she said,

"Yes. I'd like that Kenshin."

Kenshin's face was pure shock for a moment and then he smiled, he tried not to show his excitement, but it was hard.

They sat a window booth for about an hour and talked about anything and everything. Kaoru forgot what it was like to be around a man she was helping at work, or Aoshi or Sano. It was refreshing.

Kaoru looked at her watch and saw she was going to be late for picking up her friend Tae. They went to college together and decided to go shopping to catch up.

"I've had a great time today, Kenshin. But I do have to go. I have plans with an old girlfriend."

She got up to leave and he stood too.

"Before you go, would you like to go to dinner Friday night?" He asked only because he had new hopes.

She thought about how much she misses male companionship and remembered what Misao said about him liking her.

"Sure, that'd be great Kenshin."

He smiled at her.

* * *

><p>Three months had passes since Kenshin asked Kaoru to sit down at the coffee shop. It was currently Christmas Eve. Kenshin had taken her to a nice restaurant. And he said he had her present at his home. She had given him his before they left her apartment. A new cook book he wanted and a box of chocolate that he didn't want. He wouldn't admit it, but he had a huge sweet tooth.<p>

Once they were at his place, he gave her the little black box. It was a silver chained necklace with one pendant on it. The symbol for Love. He also had a chocolate penguin for her. She knew he bought it for himself but didn't want to actually eat it.

"Thanks Kenshin, this is beautiful." He took it out of the box and placed it on her neck. He kissed it as if to brand it. Kaoru cringed a bit. He had kissed her collarbone. It had been so hard to let him kiss her. They had dated for 3 weeks before she let him. He tried a lot though. He was never discouraged though.

He looked up at and smiled. He took her hand and led her closer to his fireplace. He motioned his head up. She looked and saw he had placed mistletoe on the archway. She looked down with slight fear, she knew he was a man who wanted one thing. The thing she couldn't ever do. Never Again.

Kenshin leaned toward her to kiss her so she leaned back.

His eyed widened a bit, "Kaoru?"

"I..I...I can't do this." She walked toward the kitchen bar to get her coat and purse when he grabbed her wrist to stop her.

"Kaoru, what..why?"

"I just can't, ok? This was fun, I loved being with you but I just can't do this anymore." She tried to leave but he wouldn't let her go. He brought her into his arms and just held her there. She tried to get free but stopped, she knew he was useless, just as it was almost 4 years ago.

"Kaoru, I care about you, I care..no. I love you. I love you so much, I can't let you go now. Not after I've had you. I just can't.."

Kaoru pressed her face into his shoulder and wrapped her arms around him.

"Kenshin," She leaned back to look at him, he looked so defeated, "If you listen to what I have to say maybe you can understand why I cant do this, ok?" he nodded and she led him to the couch.

An hour later, Kaoru had cried a year's worth of tears, screamed until lungs gave out and ruined one of Kenshin's pillows. But he knew the whole story now. Maybe he would understand now. She looked at him and saw that his hair covered his face.

"I know."

Kaoru looked up at him and saw him smiling softly at her, "What?"

"You do know I am a cop right?" She nodded, "Well, I'm actually a Detective. I'm the one who found everything out about Enishi. I found out what he was doing to you, I never saw the videos, but I did tell Sano to watch you, I saw you every couple weeks walking home from his house. Chain and rope marks and limping. It was obvious. I didn't realize it was you I was trying to date until mid August. I kept thinking I saw you somewhere before when Sano came to the flower shop with me. He finally made me realize. I knew then why you kept turning me down, you didn't want any kind of male attention. But by that point I was already in love with you, it was too late." He laughed a bit and then turned to her, afraid of what would be said.

"It was you.."

"What?" He asked uncertain.

"The night he was arrested, I saw a cop up front I thought was glowing. It was you. Your hair was glowing in the moonlight."

"I didn't realize I was glowing." He chuckled as she smacked his chest.

"I cant believe you've known all this time." She blushed as she looked at his coffee table.

He put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close.

"I don't care. I know you are scared. I'll wait as long as you need. I love you, that wont change, I love YOU. Your past wont change that."

"really?" She asked quietly.

"Yes." He stood and brought her with him.

"And I promise, you will never again be forced into that situation. I made sure Enishi would never get out of prison. Never Again."

She smiled at him, and then leaned up to kiss him. He gleefully returned her kiss.

A few minutes later Kenshin looked Kaoru in her eyes. And silently asked if they could continue. She nodded.

He picked her up and took her to his bed room. He stood her up next to his bed. He kissed her and started to unzip her dress. Kaoru shuddered. Her dress hit the floor, along with Kenshin's dark purple dress shirt. He took off his shoes and socks then her stilettos. He gently laid her down on the bed as he removed his belt and pants.

They were only 3 articles of clothing left. His boxers, her panties and bra. He slowly reached behind her to unclasp her bra when she grabbed his hands and looked away. Kenshin smiled and kissed her nose.

"Its ok, I wont hurt you. I love you, I want to show you that, I want to make love to you."

Kaoru blushed and let him go and he proceeded to take the rest of her clothing off. First her bra, then his boxers, and slowly he took off her clean, pink, lacey panties. He then stared at her, the most beautiful sight he had ever laid eyes on.

"You are so beautiful," He leaned down to kiss her and she finally kissed him back, "Never Again will you go unloved, understand?" he playfully asked.

But to Kaoru it meant so much more. "Really? Never Again?"

He saw happy tears glisten in her eyes and smiled and kissed her nose, "Never Again."

* * *

><p>SO? It's a bit different. If it went to fast for you im sorry. Its late. Ive been working on this for three hours straight. Its 12:30 in the morning and I have to be at work at 10. : haha. So please review!

Also, ive never done anything like this so if its bad or too descriptive or whatever let me know please! And if you are lie me and want this to stop happening let me know. I cant do anything about it. but it would be nice to know other people who care.

plus, if i have made a mistake somewhere let me know, i hate being wrong :((

Reviews = Happy SMILE


End file.
